User talk:Ainah2012
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Cameron page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Eternal Sterek (talk) 19:56, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Re Yeah sure, you can have Candice. Just makes the proper changes to her page and maybe notify an admin or something so that they can alter stuff on the reference pages. Claim Hey there, just a friendly reminder that you must edit your claim before tomorrow 1/10. If not then the claim will be deleted do to inacivity. Hope you can get to it in time c: HAIYO! I'm Dolt! I'm one of the camp helpers and chat mods around this lovely place cx I have noticed that ya were new. In our roots, it is our duty to make a newcomer feel as welcomed as possible. Here are a few links you might find helpful: *Adopt a Newb is a useful program for new users just trying to get a sense of what's around here. (Believe it or not, but I was once a newbie here too :) ). If you're ever on chat, you can always ask for a big sister/brother, and a lot of people would be willing to help you. *Our Guide to getting started is always a good place to start. It goes over some policies and behaviors that we expect users to eventually know. But don't be afraid, you don't have to memorize them. Respect is the main rule, and I'm sure you'll be fine *Claiming is where everyone goes to create a character. All the rules and instructions that you need will be on that page. *On the topic of claiming, most users use models for their characters. The Model Registration and Model Hunting Agency are helpful. The model registration is a place to locate model who are in use, and the model hunting agency is for helping users find models. But you can ask almost anyone to help you find a model if you're having trouble. *On the topic of models, the Banned Face Claims page is a place to note which models have requested to not be used, or models that have been voted to not be in use by the CHB community. *And of course, anyone from our administration team are willing to assist you the best we can. I hope this helps ya :3 Hello there! ;) Why, welcome to CHBRP Wiki! It is a pleasure to help you around here,. (And I hope I could do it well.) From working 'round here and having new friends, I'll accompany you through those. I'm not really sure how much knowledge you have regarding this wiki, so I might as well ask you what you want to know. (Y'know, so that I understand where to help you start.) And please forgive me if I ever explain to you something and you can't understand a single word I said. I'll try my best though :D Whenever you're in need, just ask me, okay? P.S. Can you give me a nickname of yours that only I can call you? Please :) Claim Notice Your unclaimed character, Mist Capron, is deleted. Please remember that once a claim checker leaves notes on your claim, you have to respond to them within a week, or else it would be deleted. The same thing happens if you leave a claim in the claiming page unfinished for a week. If you want it back for continuation, please contact me or another administrator. Thank you!